


You And I

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, Forests, M/M, Peasent Arthur, Prince Alfred, Royalty, Some more Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a horse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: Alfred is inmensily dissatisfied with his life as a prince. He hates the thought of being so trapped in a life planned out before him. He doesn't feel content within the kingdom's walls.The only place he's ever felt truly happy, truly free, is out in the woods, with Arthur.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	You And I

**Author's Note:**

> Very simple fluff to warm thy heart. School as really been eating up my time lately, so it was nice to finally post something. It's simple sweet fluff, something easy amongst other more complicated fics I've been writing rn. Easy to write during class when the teacher isnt looking lol. 
> 
> Enjoy^^

Alfred loved the woods.

Out here? He was free. 

Alfred was never all too content at home. On all accounts, apparently that was weird. Why shouldn't he be happy? He was a prince! He lived in a big old castle and was an heir to the throne! Shouldn't he be happy? Alfred was quite sure. He felt he shouldn't feel this way, that something was wrong about it. It was his home, his birthright, everything everyone he ever knew wanted for him. So why didn't he feel happy?

Alfeed didn't have a clue. But there was one thing he knew. He may not feel content at home, but there was one place he always felt happy, the forests that surrounded the kingdom, miles away from the castle and everyone who caused him to feel this way.

In these forests, Alfred felt free.

And it wasn't just the forests. Not just some dumb old trees made him feel this way. 

Alfred felt a smile grow on his face as he dismounted his horse. A thrilling ride to be sure. He was getting better with each passing day. Plus, his horse was awesome. Really awesome. 

In front of Alfred stood a small sleepy cottage, and the sight of it made Alfred simply want to smile. But not because it was a cute little cottage, or what's the word? Quaint? Yeah not that. It was because of who lived in it. The very person Alfred always visited as much as he could. 

Alfred tied the end of the reins to a fence post, a frequent resting point for his old buddy. The horse belonged to him of course, personal royal property and all that. His father had gifted him this horse, when they were both really young. It was kinda cute. It was one of his earliest and only memories of the man that was his father. 

Alfred walked to the door, the sight dainty and well kept. A vase of followers had been set out next to the open window. Alfred smiled. That seemed exactly like something his dear friend would do. 

Alfred stopped. A rush of excitement filled his brain as he held up his hand, ready to knock on the wood. Coming here to see him made him feel so giddy inside, so warm and content. Just everything and anything about him made Alfred feel like his heart was soaring. With him, Alfred felt the most free. 

He took a deep breath, and then knocked on the sharp wood. 

There was silence, with which Alfred spent with baited breath. Was he home? But then the door clicked, and an instant, dopey grin rushed to his face.

Blaring green eyes stare up at him through a crack between the door and the frame, and then he sighs and opens the door fully, a small, beautiful smile on his lips. 

"Hello Alfred. I was wondering when you'd be here." Arthur spoke, his delicate, pink lips curling upward in a way that satisfied Alfred so well. 

"What? It's only like, barely noon. Cut me some slack, Artie." Alfred chuckled, his grin growing as he caught the look of those green eyes he loved to look at so much. 

Those same sharp, emerald like eyes merely rolled. "Your grammar is as atrocious as always, hm? I wonder if your mum has threatened to execute you over it."

Alfred laughed. Oh, his dear old mom. She hated the prince for every rule or courtesy he broke, but he didn't care. His mom was such an ass anyway. He hated her. "She'd have to catch me first then." He said playfully. "So, ya gonna let me in or what?"

Arthur simply raised one of his large eyebrows. "And why should I do that?" He jested.

Alfred smiled wider. Oh, how they would go on like this. Arthur had such a snarky, sarcastic attitude, which normally, Alfred would get annoyed by like no tomorrow, but Arthur? He absolutely loved it. He loved this. "Because we're friends and you love to have me around as company." Alfred reminded him. 

Arthur snorted. "And what makes you think we're friends?" He retorted, thought he still held that little smile on his face. He never meant anything of what he said. 

"Because we are! Duh!" Alfred exclaimed. "Come on, Artie. I rode all the way out here on a horse. My legs hurt!" 

"Don't give me that." Arthur said, unsympathetic. "You ride a horse for two hours to get here at least twice a week. I think the kingdom should worry if their crown prince cannot bear that."

"Dude, you know I don't give a shit about all this princey stuff." Alfred groaned. He hated being reminded by Arthur he was a prince and shouldn't really be riding out to go visit some peasant in the woods. Did it look like he cared? No!

"Yes, I know, you big baby. " Arthur snickered. He released the door. "Alright come in, you stupid prat. I suppose you've earned it. 

Alfred cheered, quickly stepping over the threshold. He closed the door behind him, taking in the scent of Arthur's home. It smelled of flowers and old wood, the kind of scents that made Alfred feel more at home than the halls of his castle ever did. "So, how have you been?" 

"Good." Arthur mused. He paused. "I don't suppose you want tea, do you?" 

Alfred shrugged. He didn't normally like tea, but he always took it from Arthur, just because it was Arthur. "Sure, of course."

"Have a seat then." Arthur said. He smirked. "I'm sure you have more riveting stories to tell me about how fantastic your life has been."

Alfred groaned again as he plopped down into a chair. "Oh dude, please don't tell me about it. I almost couldn't even come out here today. Evil woman tried to lock me up in my room like I'm some misbehaved child."

"Oh, I wonder where she got that notion." Arthur muttered, not out of earshot of Alfred.

"Hey!" Alfred yelled in protest. "I'm not a child!"

"Of course you're not." Arthur merely said, a sound of hot water beginning to surround him."By evil women, I assume you mean your mother?"

"Yes! I just…." Alfred frowned to himself. "He says I should hurry up and grow up, you know. Find a suitor already so we can get married and rule the kingdom, blah blah blah."

Arthur seemed to stop for a second, looking at Alfred in some emotion that Alfred probably didn't have the vocabulary to correctly define. "And exactly what have you done about that…..?" Atthur murmured, slowly resuming his tea. 

"I…..dont know." Alfred sighed. "I kinda just ran off out here the first chance I got I guess. I didn't know what else to do." Marrying some random person, probably a woman so they could keep that whole royal bloodline going or whatever, was the last thing he wanted. Having to finally be put down in one place to marry, and become king? He didn't want that, he wasn't even sure why really, but he just didn't. 

He felt like the idea was something horrible, something that would keep him locked up, like a caged bird. A big bird, one not meant to ever live in a cage. He didn't want to stay in his castle forever, forced into something he never wanted in life. Being rich and stuff was cool and all, but he just didn't feel happy. He just wished he could stay like this forever…. 

"I just…...I don't wanna marry someone I barely know, and I don't wanna …...I don't wanna be king." Alfred muttered, a bit out of frustration,and more just at a loss. He felt trapped, and the only way to ever leave was out here, in the woods, with Arhtur. Out here he just felt so free and happy. 

"You've told me so a hundred times." Arthur sighed. A cup of hot warm tea was pushed into Alfred's face.

Alfred took it, a smile curling up back onto his face. "Thanks! You know, sorry. I didn't come here just to rant to you about me and my unhappy life. I really just wanted to spend the day with you."

Arthur snorted. "Right." 

Alfred pouted. "I ammmmmm." He leaned over into Arthur's personal space as the peasant sat down. "Artie be niceeee"

Arthur recoiled, a glare on his face. "Oi! Get the hell away from me! Personal space, you brat!" 

Alfred giggled as Arthur's hands locked with his body, trying to push him away, but to no avail. Arthur was a scrawny peasant, who stood no chance against Alfred and all of his royal upbringing. "Accept my apology you big meanie!"

Arthur growled, his face right on Alfred's face. God Arthur's hands smelled nice for some reason. Wait wha- "Get your stupid face off me!"

Catching Alfred off guard by pure luck, Arthur was able to pry the childish teenager off. He grumbled, glaring crossly at the other. "You're going to spill the tea I just made you. You know my food isn't in infinite supply like yours!" 

Alfred simply shook the thought off, thinking nothing of it as he laughed loudly. "T-That's just sad. You look like you could use some meat on those tiny limbs of- hey!"

That comeback had earned him a hard shove. "I am a perfectly normal size thank you!" Arthur retorted. "I hunt enough for myself, you know. Honestly, why do I keep letting you come back?"

Alfred snickered, his day just getting better and better with every word that came out of Arthur's mouth. "Because you and me are very lonely and we like each other's company. I know you do.~" Alfred nearly sang, snickering as he finally took a sip of the piping hot tea he held. It was warm and sweet, with a bit of honey. It reminded him of Arthur. 

"You and I, you illiterate berk." Arthur snapped. "You're the one who says I'm lonely."

"Dude, you live in this tiny house all by yourself in the middle of the woods." Alfred snickered. 

"So? I don't see how that matters." Arthur scoffed. "You're the pigeon who keeps running off from home."

"And you know why!" Alfred said, pouting childishly once again. "Freaking people keep trying to push me into something I don't wanna do!"

Arthur gave him a look. "Do you really not want to be king that badly?" 

"Yes! Haven't I told you this before?" 

Arthur looked away, a glare fixed on his face. "Because…..be serious, you damn brat. Being king is serious. People kill each other to have that kind of power. They would kill for what you have and you're just….you want nothing to do with it."

"I know…." Alfred sighed, the words putting a damper on his mood. "I know I should just suck it up and do it, because it's my responsibility and all, but how come I don't get a say in what I wanna do with my life? Why do I have to listen to what everyone else wants or anything? Why can I just….decide for myself?"

Arthur sat there silently, faced half hidden by his teacup. His green eyes were warm and pretty, almost shining in the low light of the little cottage. God, those eyes were so pretty. He could just stare at them forever. And they were so well framed with that soft, pale skin, those soft golden locks, those cute little freckles. Alfred wished he could-

"Then what do you plan to do about it? You can't keep running from your responsibilities forever." Arthur said, looking up at him again. He frowned. "What the bloody hell are you looking at?" 

"Um…." Alfred blurted, suddenly having no idea what the heck he just thought of. No…. There's no way he was gonna think that! That's crazy! "Nothing! Er, what were we talking about again?" Alfred asked, suddenly feeling very nervous. 

Arthur seemed to think nothing out of the ordinary about the situation, simply rolling his eyes again. "Idiot. You know exactly what we're talking about. I asked what you are going to do about your unwillingness to be king. You can't run forever."

"I don't know …." Alfred sighed. "Maybe I should just suck it up, but being king also means I can't come see you anymore! I can't do that either!" Never seeing Arthur again would be the death of him! He could barely even think about it. Surely such a thing would end the world. 

Arthur simply frowned deeper. "Why's that then?"

Alfred smiled to himself. "Because…..I love my visits. Out here, I dont have to follow any stupid rules or put up with anyone. I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not, you know? I like it out here. I like you."

Arthur stayed silent again, leaving Alfred to the mercy of his thoughts. He didnt ever wanna stop visiting Arthur. He loved his visits too much, and was the only really good thing in his life right now, but it was obvious he could not have both! Argh! What should he do??

Alfred elbowed Arthur a little. "Hey , you alright Artie? Say something."

Arthur turned and growled at him. "Stop nudging me, idiot. My point still stands, Alfred."

"I know…." Alfred pouted. 

Arthur gave him a look for another few seconds, a silence that stretched an unbearable amount of time for the lost prince, before sighing. "Do you want to go to the market with me?" 

Alfred perked up. "Wait what?"

Arthur's cheeks turned pink. "I-I'm running low on several things and since you're here,I'd like an extra set of hands to carry things, alright? You don't have to go I suppose but just know that I-"

"Of course!" Alfred said at once. "Dude, you know how much I like going out with you!" Out here, the only other form of human contact Arthur had was a small village a little ways away from here, full of people who didn't even know what any of the royal family looked like. It was perfect for Alfred to just have fun and be himself, to not have to worry or care about other people's thoughts about him, and without consequence. 

"Don't get all excited. It's shopping." Arthur scowled, getting up. "Let me get my cloak and some baskets then. Finish your tea, and don't spill it this time either!"

Alfred giggled, quickly remembering the time he spilt his tea all over the floorboards just to anger the other. Hey, it may be rude, but come on! The face Arthur made was hilarious! And cute. Arthur was so cute when he got mad. 

Soon enough, the two departed from the cottage, Arthur wrapped up in an emerald cloak that matched his wonderful eyes. They left his horse behind, the white coat giving away Alfred's royal status far too easily, while also making it too hard for someone to get away with stealing. 

The market, tucked away in a moderately sized village built amongst the trees, was bustling with people, and unlike the capital city, Alfred could move freely and do whatever he liked without anyone caring. No one knew he was a prince here, or even what the prince looked like. It was perfect!

"Calm down, you look like an overexcited child!" Arthur was quick to snap about, glaring as Alfred walked around gleefully, something so normal to other people being a great source of good times for the prince. It even gave him a bit of satisfaction, knowing he was all the way out here amongst peasants, without his mother or anyone else from the castle knowing. 

"Oh, don't be a buzzkill, Artie!" Alfred groaned childishly. He glanced down at the shorter man, noticing how he shifted through a rather…..meager bag of money. "Dude, is that all the money you've got?"

Arthur blushed profoundly, quickly swatting away Alfred's peeking face with his free hand. "Stop that! Did they not teach you manners at that damned palace of yours?"

"You know, if you just asked, I would have been offering to pay for everything." Alfred offered, not even thinking first. What did it matter? Everything in his pockets would be worth it to make Arthur happy…...wait why was he just thinking about that? 

"I don't want your pity money." Arthur said, quickly trying to shut him down. "B-Besides, what makes you think I don't have enough money to take care of myself?"

"Look, Art, it's fine." Alfred said, his smile gaining some sincerity. "Really. I don't mind spending my money on you. It's just stupid money you know." If living In a palace had taught him anything, it was that money really was just coins carved out of stone, nothing more. They didn't hold a candle to the worth of say, you know …….a certain peasant…...

Arthur growled up at him. "You know you really are an odd little twat, aren't you? Why can't you just leave my problems be?" He lamented, folding his arms. 

"Because I'm not some royal, corrupt cow. I care, and I pride myself on that." Alfred said playfully. He quickly took this chance to push his own money bag into Arthur's hands rather insistently. "Take it."

"No!" Arthur growled, pushing it back.

Alfred snickered, quickly spotting the opportunity to get the other even more riled up. 

"What you don't want? There's only like two hundred or something shillings of worth in this little bag. "Maybe I should just throw it over my head and into the forest, huh?"

It worked: Arthur's fingers instantly closed around the bag, a remarkable glare on his face. "You will not! You can't go wasting money on something like this!"

"Then take it." Alfred insisted. "Or Ima' do it. I might even let the horse eat it." 

Arthur glared, cheeks blazing red from the public display, before huffed and yanked the bag out of Alfred's hands. "I hate you."

"Me too." Alfred laughed, ecstatic that he had won. It brought a very warm feeling to his heart that he was helping Arthur. So warm in fact that he had trouble comprehending it. "Now then, what stuff do ya need?" 

Arthur grumbled up at him, but continued on anyway. "Well, I was originally going to simply get a month's worth of wheat, eggs, and some thread, but since you insist so diligently that I take this money, I suppose a full on shopping spree is in order."

Alfred's laughter could be heard down the entire street. 

____________________________

The two spent the rest of the afternoon and even a bit of the evening at the market, their hands soon carrying bags of purchases as they began the walk back to Arthur's house. Arthur tried to act cross about it, claiming he was only reaping Alfred's idiotic kindness for all it worth, but Alfred was clearly no idiot. He could tell Arthur was happy being able to actually buy everything he needed for once. 

"Hey Artie, look!" Alfred suddenly shouted, tugging on Arthur's sleeve like a child. 

"Stop that!" Arthur snapped, tugging his sleeve back. 

"But just look!" Alfred groaned, smiling widely as he pointed toward a stream they were walking by. A little rabbit sat next to the water, seemingly minding its own business. Or whatever rabbits do. 

"Yes. A rabbit. Nice." Arthru sighed, though amused by such "I see them all the time out here you know." 

"I don't. When I do it's on the royal hunting grounds and all and you know, usually when I'm out there I'm expected to kill it." Alfred said, smiling happily as he watched the little bunny hop around. "You look like a bunny you know."

"Pardon me?" Arthur said, raising an eyebrow. 

"You do. You look like a cute lil' bunny." Alfred said. He actually had no idea why he had begun this association of Arthur and rabbits. He guessed they just looked similar in his mind. The cute little button noses and everything. Plus Arthur's attitude. It wasn't completely off, alright? 

"I fail to see how I look like that small woodland creature." Arthur said. 

"Oh come on, it's your spitting image!" Alfred insisted, only for his face to fall once he spotted the rabbit bounding in the opposite direction. "Hey! Wait, don't leave!"

Arthur snickered. "It can't understand you, Alfred. Now you just look ridiculous."

Alfred pouted childishly. "I wasn't! I didn't want the little rabbit to leave!" 

"Right. Because that's definitely the truth." Arthur said sarcastically, a smirk on his face.

"Hey! Stop teasing me, you big meanie."

"Teasing? I'm only stating the truth you kno- Gah!" 

Arthur was cut off when Alfred caught him off by surprise and pushed him, straight into the water. Arthur yelped as he fell straight in. 

An angry and wet Arthur sat up, growling up at Alfred. "You berk! What was that for?!"

Alfred giggled, finding the fact that Arthur had gotten all wet hilarious. God, how he loved this! "You were being mean!" Alfred exclaimed, sticking his tongue out. "It's what you get for being- Hey!!"

Arthur yanked on his ankle, making his feet fall out from under him and into the stream.

Alfred reemerged about a second later, water logged in his eyes. "Hey! I can't see!" A hand appeared on his shoulder, and the blurriness finally cleared away to reveal bright green eyes. 

"Forgot how to swim, hm?" Arthur questioned, an unimpressed look on his face. "The water is only shoulder deep, you know. 

"You pulled me in!" Alfred said, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. Arthur looked really nice, hair all wet like that …..

"And you pushed me in, so that makes it about even,don't you think?" Arthur bit back. Geez, when did he get so close? Surely Alfred was just overreacting? 

There was an awkward silence, one where Alfred just suddenly couldn't stop staring at the other, and the peasant stared back, a little perplexed. "You…..alright?" Arthur asked slowly, quietly, their foreheads almost touching. 

Oh God …… Alfred forced himself to nod, albeit slowly. "Y-Yes…..I just…." Alfred swallowed. Why did he feel so nervous? "Hey you know, you've got really pretty eyes, Artie." He murmured. 

Arthur merely stared, a little surprised by such a comment. "Pardon me?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, heh, I said your eyes look really pretty. Have you gone deaf, Artie?" Alfred said, trying to laugh through all the weird, warm feelings. Why was it like this? Sure they were close but…..

"Are they now?" Arthur said, so close Alfred could hear his lips move. They were so delicate and….. "H-Hey, wait, what are you doing…..?" 

Arthur's words died off as Alfred's lips were pressed to his. 

Alfred's world exploded. Suddenly everything felt so good and warm and…. Alfred moaned, not at all even sure what was happening. Arthur was frozen underneath him for a few seconds, but suddenly his mouth reacted, and he was kissing back, and then Alfred was kissing back, and a flurry of warmth spears through Alfred's heart, beating so fast, so much going on at once-

And then suddenly Arthur pushed him away, the kiss ending as abruptly as it came. 

Alfred fell back, water invading his lungs as he fought to come back up. He breathed heavily as he reemerged, eyes wide. What on earth just happened?!! Did they really just…...kiss??! 

"A-A-Arthur?" Alfred stuttered, cheeks warm, despite that they had been underwater. 

The peasant was still there, backing up away from Alfred, a scared look on his face. "W-Why….Why did you just do that?" Arthur asked, stuttering just as much as Alfred.

"I-I….I….I dont know." Alfred said, scrambling to describe whatever the living fuck he had just done. Whatever he had just felt. Why did he feel so elated about this?? "I just….I couldn't help it. I mean, you were just so close and I….I think I just wanted…."

"N-No." Arthur said.

Alfred froze."What?" He whispered. 

Arthur backed away even more, looking very apprehensive now. "No. We can't. We can't do this. We shouldn't have done that."

"What?" Alfred repeated, unable to comprehend why he would say such a thing about something that felt so amazing. "But...why? Why would you-" 

"You're the prince, A-Alfred!" Arthur snapped, glaring at him now. "You have your whole future planned out in front of you, you have a life somewhere else, and I'm nothing but just some bloody peasant! We can't!" 

"No, wait!" Alfred called out desperately, heart seizing. Arthur was scrambling out of the water! He didn't want this! He tried to swim after him, trying desperately not to let Arthur leave him. "Arthur please, we can talk about this!"

"No, you should just go, okay? Leave me alone!" Arthur snarled, quickly grabbing their bags. 

"N-No please! Listen! You don't understand what's just happened! What this means!" Alfred yelled, trying to scramble out of the water and stop him, wet hands slipping in the dirt

"And didn't you just hear what I said?!" Arthur shouted, his face livid with a whole array of negative emotions. "We just can't! You shouldn't have kissed me! You're going to be married to a princess and be king! We shouldn't do this! We just can't." 

"Arthur please don't go! Please!" Alfred cried, stomach dropping into his boots as he watched Arthur walk farther and farther away from him,farther away from his once warm hands. "I don't want anyone else but you, I c-can't….!"

Arthur gave him one last torturing look, great conflict on his face. He hesitantly gazed at him, green eyes no longer full of bright light. For a moment, Alfred almost thought he really was going to stay, to listen, to listen to how much he just loved that kiss, but then he turned, and he was breaking into a run into the forest, disappearing before Alfred could stop him.

He was gone

Sick bile rose up his throat, Alfred suddenly felt so light headed. He was gone….just gone….they had been having so much fun together earlier. That kiss felt so good, and just so right. Why did Arthur look so scared? So frightened? So angry with him? Why did he leave…..?

Arthur left him….

Alfred growled, his fist weakly coming down upon the ground in all of his anguish. "D-Damm….." He whispered, eyes blurring with tears.

Alfred traced his lips, unable to think as he the kiss dashed across his mind, over and over. It had felt so good….why did he do it? Why did he have to do such a thing?! Why would he kiss Arthur? He had never felt this kind of thing before! He didn't like Arthur! That was crazy! Gah! Why didn't he just keep his big fat mouth shut?! Then Arthur wouldn't have been so…..

But he couldn't deny how great that kiss felt! How nice Arthur's lips felt, how nice it was when he kissed back, how nice it was, spending most of today with him, being so happy together, being together at all. He loved being with Arthur so much. It was better than anything in the world! With Arthur, he felt free! He felt appreciated for who he was, and not some prince he was supposed to pretend to be! But surely that didnt mean…..

But……

Grrr! This is all so confusing! Why did he so conflicted? So lost? So hurt by Arthur leaving like this, getting so mad at him for showing affection?! Why did he care what Arthur thought?! It was just a kiss! He shouldn't have kissed him at all! So why did he then?! It wasn't because he actually…

…...Actually loved him? 

Did he really…...care that much? 

Did he really….love Arthur…..?

__________________

Alfred barely remembered even making it back home.

The whole ride home, he was numb, unable to really truly process anything around him. His mind was only on Arthur, and what he had just done. He didn't want to do anything but just go home and wallow in his own miserable sorrow. He avoided all contact with people, even managing to make it to his room in the castle without so much as seeing anyone, a miracle on it's own really. 

Once in his room, he simply collapsed in his room, unable to care at all for anything but…..well, but Arthur really. He was unable to shake the horrible memory of his dear friend's face, his words, his terrible words. The way that kiss felt, and how badly he wished he could do it again.

Why would Arthur push him away like that? It wasn't like he was hurting anyone. Hadn't he liked the kiss? Didn't he even kiss back? Isn't that what people do when they like kissing? It would be totally crazy if Arthur didn't like it, right? So why did he push him away…..?

Fuck, didn't Arthur know how much Alfred hated being reminded that he was a prince? Being reminded of his so-called destiny? Why did it matter so much that he was supposed to be here, training to become a "good" king and start courting random ladies? He didn't want that to be his future. He wanted a future with…...with Arthur.

…..

Was that why Arthur reacted like that? Perhaps he just thought that they were only gonna be friends, and that's it? He didn't think Alfred would be able to really make truth on everything that kiss meant? But that was ridiculous! Of course Alfred would! Arthur was everything to him. Arthur was the only person that made Alfred really happy; that made him feel alive, that made him feel free. Arthur made him feel so nice and fluttery inside, so great and floaty. Why wouldn't he want to kiss him like that? 

He really liked Arthur. He wanted more than to be just friends. That had to be why he kissed him. Because he loved him. 

He loved him. More than anything else in the world. 

He had to fix this. He had to make Arthur see just how much Alfred appreciated him. How much he loved him. How much he would rather be with him than in his castle, rotting away in dark hallways like a caged bird. He had to make Arthur understand that he didn't have to push him away. He didn't have to worry about Alfred already having a future somewhere, because Alfred didn't want a future without Arthur. It didn't matter to him! Not if it made Arthur say those horrible things!

Perhaps he could ….

No! That was insane! He couldn't. He shouldn't want to leave all of this behind. He should stay here like a good boy and do what his mother says. He should, shouldn't he? This was his birthright after all! Argh, but he didn't want to! Just the thought of accepting the life he had been given just like everyone else wanted to make him wanna throw up! Everytime he thought about such a thing, it made him simply want to run away into the woods again. He didn't want to stay here, he wanted to be free……

Well, then what the point of being here any longer?

Someone knocked on his door, his advancing thoughts disrupted. Alfred grumbled to himself, shoving his face farther in the pillow. No! Didn't he just come to the conclusion about how much he hated this place? 

The knock came again, this time louder. 

Fucking hell. "Who's there?" Alfred growled, his glasses being pressed so hard into his face they were leaving imprints on his skin. 

"Her majesty has requested your presence for dinner this evening." A servant called, sounding somewhat concerned. "She has guests she wishes for you to meet." 

Alfred moaned to himself. Oh, great! He knew exactly what this was about! His stupid mother only requested dinner with him when she wanted to talk about something big, presumably about his future as king. And those guests probably involved him and a possible, future suitor. Ugh. Gross. 

"Tell her I'll be there soon." Alfred huffed. He wouldn't want all of the tasty food to get cold. He'll just have to endure his mother's royal nastiness again. And then…..

And then he was going straight to Arthur. 

And he'll never look back. 

____________

Alfred sucked in a breath and knocked. 

There was a silence, one that felt like a stab to Alfred's already suffering heart. Was Arthur even home? Would he even answer? What if he had been wrong? What if Arthur wanted nothing to do with hum and really did push away because he hated Alfred or something?! What if-

The door clicked open. Slowly, a time that felt agonizingly slow to Alfred, it opened to reveal Arthur. 

"A-Alfred?" Arthur sttured, looking up at him. Alfred wasn't really a good observer, but he looked tired. Nervous. "What are you….?

"I….." Alfred began, his throat tight. No! You can do this! Just think about what this means! He smiles, although still very scared. "I'm here because…..well, it's about yesterday, when we….."

"Oh, A-Alfred, I really must apologize for that." Arthur suddenly began. "I acted irrationally, really I did, I-I just-"

"No." Alfred cut him off, suddenly no longer thinking about what he was saying. "You shouldn't apologize. I should've realized sooner."

Arthur stopped, widening his eyes. "W-What….?"

"I should've realized sooner how I felt about you." Alfred confessed, before he could stop himself. He froze, quickly realizing what the utter hell he just said. Oh God! What was he doing?! 

Arthur continued to be rendered speechless. "I-I…." Arthur mumbled.

Alfred cringed, Arthur's reaction suddenly the scariest thing he had ever faced. Well,no turning back now. He had to do this. He had to. "I….." Alfred sighed. "I didn't kiss you on accident or because I was stupid or whatever you may think of me. I did it because…..I love you, and I see that now."

Arthur didn't say a word. He stayed there, motionless, and so Alfred continued: "I-I just…..Listen, please, I think I've been in love with you for honestly I don't even know how long, but I do. I love coming out here to see you, and I love all the time we spend together, and I love you. I would rather be here with you than being some stupid prince everyday, becuase you're just so….god, what do I even say?! I….."

Oh shit had he been rambling?!

"I-I'm rambling now aren't I? Oh fuck." Alfred said, quickly growing more and more nervous. "You must think I'm an idiot, don't-"

"Is that really how you feel?" Arthur said quietly.

Alfred stopped, his world suddenly crashing all over again. "Um, w-what?" He stuttered. 

Arthur wore an unreadable expression, his grip on the door looking terribly tight. Alfred stared into those green eyes he so admired, unable to grasp what was going on in that head. Then; "Is….that really how you feel?" Arthur repeated.

Oh no. Did he not like what he said? Alfred looked away, not knowing what to do with himself. "Well, yes. It is. I didn't mean to, but you know it kinda just happened, and I'm happy it did. You're kind of the only thing that makes me happy, you know? You're the only one who's bearable compared to everyone else." He sighed and looked down at the ground. "Everyone else just sees a prince and that's it. They dont treat me like you do. You're the best person I've ever met."

There was a silence, and for the worst second of his life, the prince feared the worst. "I pushed you away because you are a prince, Alfred." Arthur spoke, his voice heavy and sounding distant. "I do think of you as a prince, and I thought…."

"T-Thought what?" Alfred asked, breath hitching in his throat. 

Arthur's cheeks reddened. "I thought that we couldn't be together. Not because you're an idiot or anything like that, but because you're the prince. You have your whole life waiting for you, far away from me and any relationship we have, that I wanted."

"Really?" Alfred asked. Had he really been right? Did Arthur honestly push him away, not because of hum, but because of his duty. 

"I'm a peasant, Alfred. Were not supposed to be together. You're going to be married to a princess or some other noble lady. And I'll always be out here. Alone." Arthur said. He seemed to sink deeper into his cloak at that, almost as if he were already resigned to this fact. 

Well ,not if he had anything to say about it! "Arthur, do you really think I care about being a prince?" Alfred asked, determined to make his love for Arthur known. "I would die before I would ever consider marrying some stupid noble! I don't wanna be a prince."

Aflred stepped closer, and without another thought, took Arthur's hand. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Artie, and everything! There's no one else I would even think about wanting to share my life with, okay?" 

The fingers Alfred held onto tightening around in his hand. "Is that….really how you feel? Truly?" Arthur whispered.

Alfred didn't hesitate. "Yes." Alfred said. To his near horror, Arthur began to chuckle, almost delirious sounding, but amused nonetheless. "Hey! What's so funny?"

"I can't believe I didn't notice sooner." Arthur chuckled. A slow smile spread over his face. "I honestly couldn't figure out why someone like you wanted to make time for some lowly peasant like me."

"Lowly?" Alfred repeated. "Arthur, you can't say that! That's a load of crap. You're way more to me than that, Artie." He held onto Arthur's hand like a lifeline, relishing in the soft, warm grip, not at all willing to let go. Not after he said so much. 

"But I am, and you're the prince. Would it matter whether or not I wanted to return your feelings, under those circumstances?" Arthur asked quietly. 

"Do you want to return my feelings?" Alfred asked, his heart stopping with anticipation. 

There was a moment, and then; "Y-Yes….I do. I….gosh, I-I never dreamed of confessing that, but after what you just said, I can't honestly keep quiet. " Arthur began, looking away again. "When we kissed, I felt so amazing, it was like e-everything I ever dreamed of and more, but then I remembered why we couldn't and I just didn't know what else to do."

"I thought you liked it." Alfred said, his heart beginning to pick up a rapid pace again. A warm, inescapable smile spread over his face. "So, you really like me back? Like, like like? Ya know?"

Arthur looked up at him again, green glimmering eyes bright with beauty. "That is a terrible way of putting it, but yes, in all meaning of that word."

The sunshine-like grin took over the prince's face. He couldn't hold it back anymore. "Oh, Arthur!" Alfred said, and without warning, he buried the other in an embrace, one he hadn't known he ever wanted so badly.

"H-hey!" Arthur exclaimed, caught off guard. Alfred ignored him.

"Artie, you have no idea how happy this makes me! I was so scared,that, I don't know, you'd call me an idiot or something. That you didn't want me, or you know. You really kinda had me there." Alfred said, voice partially muffled by the other's neck. He partially released him, just to get a look at that gorgeous face. "I didn't actually know if you would say yes."

Arthur sighed, a smile making itself known on his face as well. "For the longest time, I never knew if you'd ever return my own as well." Arthur admitted. "God, stop smiling like that, you look so silly."

"What? I can't help it! You totally didn't reject me!" Alfred laughed, holding onto Arthur tighter.

Arthur smiled back, but the smile soon died, his face lowering. "But….what will we do about your royal status? We can't keep you from your future. I pushed you away because I thought it was inevitable. What can we do about it?"

Alfred thought about Arthur's words, an action he had stayed up all night thinking about. But he had his answer. He wasn't going to question why he didn't want his royal orange so badly anymore. 

"I have an idea." Alfred announced softly, hand coming up to Arthur's shoulder, just another part of his new found love to hold. "What do you say you and me….just run away? 

"Run…..away?" Arthur repeated slowly, slightly puzzled. His big brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" 

"Well,we just leave!" Alfred said, gesturing to the big wide open woods behind the cottage. "We pack up whatever and we just go wherever we wanna go. We'll go where none of this kingdom's best detectives or armies can find us. It'll just be you and me!" 

"You really want to just run off?" Arthur asked slowly, seeming to comprehend exactly what the prince was proposing."You want to just leave your kingdom behind?"

"Well, yeah. Didn't I already say? I don't want that life." He squeezed Arthur tighter. "I want you." He said gently, a hopeful grin on his face. "C'mon, it'll be fun! We could go on a road trip, ya know? Start somewhere far away, somewhere new. We can build a new cottage together or whatever we would wanna do. What do you say?"

As if by some habit, Arthru fell into silence. He was pondering it. Alfred was disappointed to find Arthur didn't seem as excited as he had hoped, but he knew Arthur had to be thinking about it, in ways Alfred wouldn't even think of. "But how then? What will we live off of?"

"Oh! I've thought of that too! You don't have to worry." Alfred said, hopeful to convince the peasant. "I brought a bunch of my things, all sorts of stuff that I own that could cost thousands, you know? So we can pay for a place of our own and everything we need. We can even pay for a carriage to travel in and everything."

"You've thought this through." Arthur commented. "That's something."

Alfred frowned. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing." Arthur said, chuckling a little, an action that lifted Alfred's spirits. "It sounds wonderful, love. If you're really sure you want to do that, then of course, I'd…." His cheeks reddened. "I would be more than happy to leave here with you."

"You would?" Alfred asked, excitement mounting in his heart. 

"Of course, you big idiot. " Arthur smiles. "But you better make good on that offer to buy a carriage because I'm not hauling anything on my back across the continent, do you understand?" 

Alfred barely heard him, already celebrating. He crushed the other in another hug, this one much tighter than the last. Arthur gasped. "H-hey! You're suffocating me! Stop it! Let me go!" 

"Never." Alfred said, though he did loosen hsi hold, just for Arthur's sake. "I'm not letting you go. Not ever again. I love you." 

Arthur simply sighed and rolled his eyes, though there was a certain,amused glint to his eyes. "Alright, you big sap. But we might want to get moving. If we really plan on running, we'll have to evade the entire country. Unless you'd rather they find you?"

Alfred laughed. "Not a chance!" He giggled. He relented, finally releasing Arthur, all except his hand. He wasn't ready to stop doing that just yet. "So, ready to pack up all that junk then?"

"I do not have any junk!" Arthur said, scowling. 

Alfred giggled. "Lighten up, it was a joke." He said. "C'mon, you said we should hurry, tight? Let's go!"

Arthur shook his head, but smiled nonetheless on. He looked happy, and for once, almost just as happy as Alfred felt. "As you wish."

Arthur held the door open for Alfred to enter his home, and this time it was the very last.

Alfred smiled wider, and for the last time, he entered Arthur's home.


End file.
